


I Wanna Tear You Apart

by anntman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntman/pseuds/anntman
Summary: Inspired by the song "I Wanna Tear You Apart" by She Wants RevengeKylo Ren sees you at a First Order dinner party and just can't resist.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucking pointless,” Kylo said to himself as he pinned the formal First Order regalia onto his shirt. Several medals hung off his chest with a red cloak in place of his usual black. With his lightsaber clipped to his belt, Kylo was ready to waste the evening making small talk with generals, colonels, majors, and their wives. Absolute hell. The brightside? You would be there. You were the only thing keeping him from blowing off the whole event. 

\-----

Every year, the highest ranking officials of the First Order, along with their families, gathered to celebrate the accomplishments of the year. Last year was the first time Kylo laid eyes on you. A colonel’s daughter. Fresh out of the academy, desperate to network your way onto the Supreme Leader’s star destroyer. Luckily, last year, you and your father were seated next to Armitage Hux. After a few Corellian ales, Hux was more than happy to discuss the single opening for an Internal Affairs officer. You weren’t the most experienced but your grades spoke for themselves and before the night was over, you had landed your dream station. Through your efforts with Hux, you failed to notice the set of eyes locked on you the whole night. Kylo remembers it like it was just moments ago. Dressed in a red Imperial gown that looked to be from the old wars. It probably belonged to your mother. You were a sight for sore eyes and exactly what Kylo wanted. Fresh face, eyes pure from a clean soul and no battle scars in sight. You were spotless. Innocent.

Over the last year, you had seen each other in passing but never for long. Multiple times in halls, a shared elevator ride here and there. Given your position, you made monthly reports of any traitors, suspicious personnel, and the punishment delivered to them. It wasn’t exactly protocol to have such menial matters brought to the Supreme Leader, but Kylo couldn’t help himself. Your presence was intoxicating. From the loose hair that always fell by your ear, to the way your voice had a sing-songy quality, he just couldn’t get enough of you. But Kylo could never pursue you. He had an empire to build and a galaxy to keep in order. He could keep his monthly meeting, but that’s as far as it could go.

_ It’s only just a crush, it will go away.  _

_ Or maybe this is danger and you just don’t know. _

_ You pray it all away but it continues to grow. _

\-----

Leaving his quarters, Kylo’s heart began to race. Would you be there? If you were, would you talk to him? 

“Pathetic,” Kylo whispered to himself. He was behaving like a little kid getting excited about their crush in the school yard. Calming his breath, he pressed the call button for the elevator. A moment later, the doors slide open to reveal you. Once again in a red dress. This time, sleeveless satin with a dropped neck. Your hair down in soft curls. In his head, he cursed the Force for putting you alone in that elevator with him. How could it expect him to stay calm?

“Good evening Supreme Leader,” you said quietly to show respect. 

“Good evening, Lieutenant Y/L/N,” he responded cordially. You had never seen Kylo’s face this close before. A scar running down his face caught your attention, drawing your gaze from his eyes down to his plush lips. Of course you had thought in the past about how attractive he was, but given that you were just a junior officer and he was the leader of the First Order and the Sith, you buried your feelings. “Do I have something on my face?” he asked, bringing a hand to the corner of his mouth.

“No, sir, I apologize,” you stammered out, immediately dropping your gaze to the floor. You stared at the glimmer of light reflecting from the black polish on your toes, hands gripping the hem of your dress. You pull the dress down to try and cover your embarrassment. However, the action pulled at the neckline, showing more of your chest than you’re used to. With Kylo towering above you, he had the perfect, cursed view. Right as his mouth opens to say something, anything, the elevator doors slide back open. Releasing the tension in the small area, you both step out into the great hall where almost the entirety of the First Order is drinking and chatting. You find your father within minutes and he introduces you to his old war buddies as he leads you to your seats. 

The hall is arranged in multiple long banquet tables extending perpendicularly from a raised table with few seats, reserved for those with the highest honor. Your seat was at the end of a table slightly off center from the room. You were in a direct line of sight from the tallest chair at the head table. The seat obviously reserved for Kylo Ren. After your meeting in the elevator, you dread being so close to him again. While you may have made a fool of yourself almost half an hour ago, the feeling is still fresh.

You excuse yourself from your father and his friends to go get a drink from the bar. Maybe something strong will knock some sense into you. Just as you finally get the bartender’s attention, his eyes go wide and focus on something behind you.

“What can I make for you, Supreme Leader?” the bartender says with a shake in his throat. You squeeze your eyes shut, wishing you could just disappear and avoid another awkward moment.

“Old Trusty, neat,” Kylo answered.

“Coming right up,” the bartender responded with a little more confidence. Kylo began to interrupt him. You held your breath, struggling to not move a muscle as you felt his cape brush your ankles.

“Actually, make that two,” Kylo finished. He moved from your back to your side, turning to face you. You saw his throat gulp before he began again. “You look lovely, Y/L/N.” You could die of shyness. The bartender returned with the drinks and Kylo handed one to you. You felt electricity surge through your body from where his fingers touched yours.

“Thank you, Sir. And thank you for the drink as well,” you responded, taking a small sip from the frosty glass. It was dark and strong and bitter, but as it washed down your throat, you felt a flame follow.

“My pleasure,” he stated with a small smirk before taking a swig from his own glass. As you lifted your drink, someone behind you suddenly moved and pushed you into Kylo. Your empty hand landed on his chest, the other somehow still balanced enough to avoid a spill. His drink, however, tilted just enough for a few drops to fall on your chest. With panic in both your eyes, you reached for the stack of cocktail napkins on the bar. Your hands touched and there was another jolt of energy. You could tell Kylo felt it too as he pulled his hand away suddenly.

It felt like a soldering iron joining your hands together. Invisible, white hot matter pulling you to each other. Kylo’s hand immediately moved back to where yours rested on the bar. The two of your interlocked fingers as quick as you could. As if keeping them separate was painful. It almost was. His eyes lifted from where you were joined to your eyes. Testing if you were just as in awe as he was.

“I… I’m sorry. That was completely inappropriate of me..” he rambled.

“No!” you exclaimed before catching yourself and calming down, “No, it’s fine. I don’t know what this is, have you felt this before?” You look up at him with wide eyes as his other hand sets your drinks back on the bar before leading you to an exit nearby. What the _fuck_ was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This got a lot more attention than I expected! Thank you so much for all the kudos! Enjoy chapter 2 :)

What the _fuck_ was that? As he quickly walked you to the side hallway leading away from the hall, Kylo wondered if this was wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t be dragging a junior officer to a dimly lit corridor. But the feeling in his gut calmed that.

_So lovely, it feels so right_

Checking behind him to see if anyone noticed you leaving, Kylo used his hand to guide your waist around the corner of the door. After the rush to be alone, he was at a loss for words. Everything about you was just delicious. The shine of his drink still on your chest, the way your tight dress wrapped around your curves. With your hand still in his, Kylo slowly pulled you closer to him. His form towered over you, giving him the perfect ability to cover you in the dark corner. Red lights from the party rested softly on your face and shoulders, highlighting each ridge that he wanted to touch. His hand went to your cheek, cradling your head. You lifted your hand to hold his, letting your eyes close and feel the Force running between the two of you.

With every fiber of your being you felt him say " _I want you”_ even though there weren’t any words in the air.

“I want you too,” you said softly while opening your eyes, gauging his reaction as if words would break you apart. There was something so natural and planned about the way you fit against him. Hearing you speak those words phased Kylo as he realized they were crossing a line they couldn’t return from. He was not in the position to be getting attached to someone. 

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt then they locked in a stare_

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

After a moment of torturing himself, Kylo had a feeling of clarity. You were pure light seeping into his soul. Every meeting pulling them together, every glance in the halls. Every one of those moments settled your essence deeper into his.

Suddenly, Kylo pressed you closer to the wall, pulling you to him by your waist. His lips captured yours in what felt like both a millisecond and an eternity. Your lips locked with his as if you had done this a thousand times. The kiss was passionate and hungry and it needed more. His tongue began to find its way into your mouth when Kylo knew what he needed next. It was then that he knew that he had to make you his. 

_He wanted her and this was bad_

_Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

The slanted walls of the hall made it easy for Kylo to pick you up behind your knees and set you higher up to his level. Using his hips to support you against the wall, you felt his hardness press against your thigh. You would have thought that feeling him like this was wrong, but it was the best you had ever felt. Your kiss had deepened even further with your fingers wildy tangled in his jet black hair. Every place his skin touched yours was torture begging for more. His large hands now cradling your ass almost made you forget the event taking place merely steps away.

“Should we stay here?” you questioned between the kisses Kylo laid down your jaw. He was feverish, touching and tasting every exposed inch of skin. He had started at your jaw, brushing your hair behind one ear and following the side of your throat. With your arms still firmly around his neck, he set you down so you could both make your exit without causing attention.

“Do you want to go?” Kylo asked, while scanning your face for any signs of doubt. You simply nodded your head before remembering that the only elevator with access to his quarters was extremely visible to the entire event. Kylo seemed to understand what you were thinking immediately as he lightly pushed your lower back for you to go before him. Even a few steps away, you still felt his hand on your back, guiding you through the crowd in the most efficient way. As you got closer to the elevator doors, you felt another hand stroke the top of your shoulder down to your fingertips. Another trails up from your ankle to the top of the slit in your dress when your father steps in front of you.

“Y/N you cannot leave before this dinner has even begun. You must show at least an ounce of respect for our Supre-” your father is cut off by Kylo approaching the two of you. His hands are clasped behind his back, but you swear you can still feel them all over you. 

“Colonel Y/L/N, some business has arisen that I need your daughter’s expertise for,” Kylo said evenly with his eyes still locked on you. He couldn’t shake you. His whole being screamed at him to get closer and take everything in.

“Of course, Supreme Leader, it’s my honor to ser-” your father is interrupted once again by Kylo taking your arm in his real hand and leading you the short distance left to the elevator. You hear a few small whispers as you walk. Is this what it’s like to be next to him? After he pressed the elevator call button, he eased his grip on your arm. His thumb started to slowly stroke up and down the side of your arm, soothing the tender skin that he had held so harshly. 

Kylo had to maintain his aura of intimidation. A complete sham of strength. Usually he felt like he earned that look, but right now he was weak. He was supposed to be committed to the dark side, but you were pure light.

The elevator doors slid open and the two of you quickly stepped inside. You stood side by side, only about a foot apart, but the empty space between you felt like lightning striking any surface it could find. As soon as the doors were shut, your whole body was wrapped in Kylo. His hands on your waist, sliding to your hips. His lips captured yours but it wasn’t enough. The energy between you felt hot and angry, begging to be satiated.

Your height compared to his made it difficult to fully kiss him. Your neck strained to lift yourself high enough to feel him. You made a pulling motion on the tops of his shoulders so he would lift you up again. He immediately got the hint and grabbed your ass again to press you against the elevator wall. The cool metal felt frozen compared to your hot skin, a thin layer of sweat forming. With your legs wrapped around his waist, your tight dress slid up, exposing your plain, cotton panties. The white color of the fabric provided no help concealing the wet spot in the center. Kylo felt your heat and looked down. What he saw almost made him melt right there on the spot. He looked back up at you, shallow breaths inches from your own. You looked into his eyes, watching them darken to near black. What he said next shook you to your core.

_“I wanna fucking tear you apart.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Please let me know what you think and thank you everyone for the kudos!!

You had been down this hall before but you had never seen it so empty. Still pulling your dress back into place, Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist as he led you to his quarters. You knew it wouldn’t be too far ahead but it felt as though it was still miles away. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Kylo said lowly, just in case there were any stormtroopers keeping watch nearby. He kept his eyes ahead, just glancing down at you to read your face. He could probably understand all the thoughts going through your head, but he just had to confirm that he wasn’t the only one crazy enough to need this. You gripped his torso tighter and tested whether he knew what you were thinking. In your head, you pictured Kylo’s face between your thighs with his hands on your ass, pulling you closer to him. The Force must have worked because you heard a low growl trying to come from his throat. His hand on your waist gripped even tighter. So hard, you wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bruise there tomorrow. It should have hurt, but instead it just stoked the fire building in your core. “You’re fucking lucky I’m not eating your pussy right here in this hallway,” he grumbled. The very thought of him pushing you back against the wall and hiking your dress just high enough to fit his head under, sent your mind spinning.

“Oh, you like that idea, don’t you?” Kylo whispered with a bit of a chuckle under his breath and a smirk on his face. “You want me to make you mine right here where anyone could walk by?” Your cheeks flushed and your knees got wobbly, wishing you could just feel him, all of him, immediately. You couldn’t bear to walk the remaining distance. Kylo knew this so he turned toward you and threw your body over his shoulder. Walking at a faster pace, you finally arrive at his door. Quickly typing in a code to the side of the door, Kylo got you both into his quarters, making sure the door closed swiftly behind him. Setting your feet on the ground in front of him, Kylo realized how small you were compared to him. The top of your head barely reached his collar bones. So fragile and soft, that it surprised him when you pulled his lips down to yours. 

If this is what being Kylo’s is like, you never wanted it to stop. He guided the thin straps of your dress off your shoulders as you fiddled with the snap of his cloak. Dropping the heavy red fabric to the ground, you began to search for whatever fastened his shirt. Instead, Kylo held your hands and lled you through the living area to his bedroom, only breaking your lips apart for air and to make sure you both wouldn’t fall. Once the backs of your knees hit his mattress, he let your hands free to move and find the buttons hidden on the side of his vest. He let you continue stripping him until he just had his pants left. As you reached for the button, Kylo grabbed your wrists and turned you around, pinning them together behind your back. 

Leaning down to your ear, he calmly said, “I’m going to make you wish you never let those little fantasies play in your head.” Keeping your hands behind your back, he let your dress drop from your shoulders down to your waist. The same way you felt his hands from a distance earlier, you felt your dress be pulled down around your hips to the floor. The same feeling kept your hands together as Kylo’s hands let go to pull your hair over one shoulder, allowing him access to kiss your neck down your shoulder. Your head rolled back to lean on his shoulder.

_ I want to hold you close, _

_ Skin pressed against me tight. _

“Kylo, please, I n-” you started between deepening breaths.

“You need me. I know,” Kylo interrupted, hearing your every thought before you could voice it. With every touch, he could hear your mind louder and more clearly. He could feel the heat and longing radiating from your core. Pushing your head down, Kylo pulled your panties down your legs, leaving them to pool along with your dress. His sizeable hands found their home on the roundest edge of your ass as he dropped to his knees, bringing his lips to your thighs. Leaving hot traces where his lips landed, he trailed from the middle of your thighs right to the place you were desperate for him the most. You felt his breath before his tongue. Hot and thick, he licked a stripe from the top of your clit to the bottom of your pussy. Before you could bite it back, a light moan left your lips, echoing through his cavernous chambers. As his tongue got more deliberate in its movements, you felt his lips curling at the sides, proud of the sounds he pulled from you.

“Fuck, please don’t stop,” you moaned. Kylo definitely did not stop. Pulling you closer to him by the hips, he ate you out like you were his last meal. Soon, you felt the tension growing in your lower stomach, threatening to boil over. Deep in your mind, you felt a phrase echoing, getting louder and louder until it was finally clear and precise and Kylo’s voice.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” you heard his voice but his mouth never left you. Hearing him inside your head made you lose any and every sense of privacy. Completely vulnerable, you let go. With his tongue still on you, Kylo guided you through your first of many orgasms with him. With barely a moment to regain your standings, he pulled you back up to face him. Your hands released from behind your back, you lifted them to either side of his face to pull him in for a kiss. Kylo however, didn’t have the time to be gentle. Sure, he kissed you back, but it was hungry and powerful. Pushing you back onto the surprisingly soft bed, Kylo unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and kicking them across the room. His cock bounced as it was released from the fabric, making your mouth water. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you licked your lips and sat up straight.

“Do you want to suck it, love?” Kylo asked, standing in front of you. It felt like he was teasing you by being so close. He stroked your hair behind your ear before gathering it tightly in his hand.

“Yes, Sir,” you said eagerly. The name just slipped out from habit but it felt so right to acknowledge his place above you. Kylo used your hair to pull your face toward him. With his cock in one hand and your head in the other, he helped you guide your mouth onto him. It was so thick, by the time you had half of it in your mouth, you started to gag.

“Breathe through your nose,” Kylo instructed. You could feel the wetness from your orgasm dripping down your legs, surely making a wet spot on the blanket. After pushing your head onto him and testing your limit, he pulled you off to let you breathe before pushing you right back on deeper down your throat. He made your head bob up and down his length, covering it in your saliva. You looked up at him with wide eyes, tears forming at the edges from how deep he was in your throat. Slowing down, he pushed his fingers through your hair to calm you.

He fully pulled out and lifted you by the waist to set you farther back on his bed. Moving on his knees above you, Kylo hooked one of your legs on his shoulder as he leaned back on his heels. You moved your hands down to touch him, but they were forced up toward the headboard, held in place by the force.

“ _ Lie still, close your eyes,” _ Kylo commanded. You took no time to waste and shut them immediately. He took his cock in his hand, gliding the tip up and down the length of your pussy. He pressed it harder when he got to your clit, earning another moan from you. Finally he slid his cock into you. His thick length stretching you wider than you had ever been. Moving his hand to hold back your other leg, you were truly spread completely out in front of him. Through your whimpers, he listened to your mind, knowing when you were ready to take more of his cock. He began to move to a rhythm. One shared between the two of your bodies. If you could look, you swore you would have seen his cock pressing the inside of your stomach. Instead, the rest of your senses were heightened almost unbearably. 

“Do you like how my cock feels, babygirl?” Kylo asked through quick breaths as he thrusted into you. You nodded, unable to verbalize the euphoria coursing through your veins. “I’m going to need words from you. Tell me how good it feels when I fuck you.” You swallowed thickly.

“Your cock feels so good in my pussy, Sir. I want more please,” you moaned as he picked up the pace, snapping his hips to yours. Leaving your legs balanced on his shoulders, he lowered his torso to yours, supporting himself on one hand. The other wrapped around your neck. 

“Look at me while I fuck your little pussy,” he demanded. Your eyes flew open to lock with his, mere inches away. “I want you to look at me while you come around my cock.”

“Yes, Sir, I’ll keep my eyes open,” you pleaded as your eyes tried to squint from the overwhelming pleasure. His grip around your throat tightened, pushing you to keep your eyes open. You felt the force act as a third hand to rub your clit, hitting it the exact right way. You let out a string of moans, turning your breaths even more labored. You could see him biting his lip and his brows furrowing as he got closer to release.

Once again you heard the words echoing in your head before he said them, “Come on my cock, sweetheart.”

White light blinded you behind your eyes as your legs shook and your body exploded in bliss. You were grounded to him but every other cell of your body was in space, travelling lightyears away to a heaven you could only dream of. You felt his hips stutter and his muscles tense as he came deep inside you. His hand on your throat moved behind your neck to pull your forehead to his. With a few more thrusts, he stilled inside of you before pulling out and flipping to his back. Kylo pulled you into his chest, wrapping you both in the soft blanket that had been pushed by your feet.

You began to process the eternity you had discovered. Hoping and praying that it would never end. You wanted to feel this way forever. Kylo kissed your hair. “Me too.”


End file.
